Geeks Love Better
by White Tigresss
Summary: Queen Bee Alison DiLaurentis is conviced that all this Star Wars mania is most unflattering. Can Emily, with a little charm, prove her wrong? Fetus Emison.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I've been contaminated by the Star Wars mood! Also, I'd like to know if you want a smut scene for this or not, lol**

* * *

 **Ali's POV**

This was supposed to be yet another day at school. Today was Friday and I'd rule over these halls like I did every day. I'd hang out with my friends and grab pizza at one of the girl's. It was supposed to be just a normal Friday but, somehow, people were dressing weird. I mean, where the hell did everyone get those horrible beige tunics? Is it a new worldwide trend I'm unaware of?

Things just got weirder when both Emily and Aria met me by my locker wearing strange outfits. Emily had this bizarre side braid and was wearing a strange skeleton-like glove on her right hand. Aria, on the other hand, was walking around with something that looked like a wooden cane. Also, the two of them were wearing those ugly tunics. Okay, I'm done with this!

"Why are you wearing these?" I reprehended because I wouldn't have any girl who walks with me dressed like they're were part of some weird frat.

"Star Wars Day it is." Aria answered backward and they both laughed.

"What?" I arched my brow, unfazed by their humor.

"It's Star War Day, Ali." Emily rephrased it in a way I could comprehend, looking at me with her big puppy eyes.

"And who said that without consulting me first?" Seriously? I thought I reigned over this place with an iron fist, but apparently I was wrong.

"Disney did." Spencer said right behind us with Hanna in tow. Spencer had two ridiculous side buns while Hanna was wearing something that looked like it was part of Indiana Jones' closet. She even cut her hair for that role, ugh.

"It's the worldwide premiere of Star Wars VII: The Force Awakens!" Hanna informed me better, "Everybody's going, Ali!"

"All this frenzy just to watch a movie? What a waste of time." I rolled my eyes as I closed my locker.

"Normally, I'd agree with you, but this is Star Wars we're talking about!" Spencer argued. Shit, even she was brainwashed by this thing.

"Amazing Star Wars is." Aria spoke backward again and they all nodded, much to my dismay.

"Seriously, why are you speaking backwards?!" I snapped and they laughed. Is it funny that I'm the only one around that still has a touch of class?

"Never seen Star Wars she has." Aria smirked, still speaking in that annoying manner.

"You've never seen any Star Wars movie, Ali?" Emily asked me softly and, for the first time ever, I felt inferior to my colleagues. It was like having watched Star Wars made you part of this super cool club and I wasn't allowed in because obviously I hadn't watched any of the movies. Still, I have to sound superior, right?

"I don't have time for this childish stuff." I shrugged and patronized them.

"Say that to the guys that go to Comic-Con." Spencer smirked.

"The guys I hook up with don't watch Star Wars because, guess what, they're mature!" I lied, knowing exactly that 99% of the male population must be ecstatic to watch this crappy movie. Funny thing, though: Emily made that weird face again when I used the expression 'hook up'. She always does these weird faces when I talk about guys. Sometimes, I even make up stuff just to see her face. It's obvious that she's jealous.

"All the pretty guys love Star Wars, so it's a bonus." Hanna commented.

"So at least dress like a girl," I taunted, "You're dressed like a guy. Indiana Jones to be precise!" Instead of getting mad at me, Hanna broke in laughter along with the rest of them, making me feel ridiculous again.

"Maybe because she's dressed like Han Solo, who is played by Harrison Ford, who plays Indiana Jones in another universe, Ali." Spencer clarified and I blushed in embarrassment, feeling even more ridiculous than before.

"And Spencer's dressed like Lea Skywalker, Solo's girlfriend in the movies." Hanna playfully hugged Spencer from behind and kissed her cheek as Aria and Emily giggled.

"Keep down the gayness, will you?" I snorted, knowing that I'd hurt Emily by that comment or that I at least sounded hypocrite. Oh, the things I do to Emily when the girls are not around…

"Adorable couple you are." Aria teased and I still don't know why she's talking backwards.

"Okay, why are you speaking like this?"

"Because she's Yoda, Ali," Emily explained, "You know, that overpowered green little thing that kicks ass in the movies. He always talks backward, so that's why she's talking like this."

"Paint my face green I will later." Aria added and I definitely didn't want to see her in green.

"And who are you, Emily?" I finally asked.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker, Lea's father, the one who becomes Darth Vader later." Emily told me, "I suppose you don't know him, but he's, like, the greatest villain ever."

"Like I said, I'm interested in better things." I kept up with my poise until the bell rang and I finally could get rid of this growing feeling of not fitting in.

* * *

"Hm, Ali!" Emily mumbled as I kissed her neck thoroughly. On the end of the second period, I dragged Emily to the bathroom, kicked out all the girls in there and shoved her into the closest stall I could find so I could start another makeout session with her. What I have with Emily is… I don't know. I think we are kinda like friends with benefits, like, we make out once in a while, but no feelings involved… Okay, there are a lot of feelings involved, but she doesn't have to know that part and, seriously, Emily is so hot that it's impossible not to make out with her, can you understand?

We've never done that actually (I tried once, but she freaked out and told me she wasn't ready and I respect that, really), but we have hot makeout sessions whenever our friends are not around. Boob play is definitely on the menu (she loves my boobs, you should've seen the look on her face when she first saw them). And now I'm using all of those weapons to try to convince Emily to drop the movie and stay with me because, come on, I'm so much more interesting than a crappy continuation of a movie series.

"Do you like that, Em?" I played with her boobs over her clothes and, hell, how this tunic is annoying! I can't even feel her properly!

"… Yes..." She always blushes and it's adorable. Damn, it's impossible not to like her even more when she does this.

"Well, you can do what you want after we get home today," I told her, "Especially if you wanna play with these." I took her hands and placed them over my breasts, making her fingers squeeze them. Emily's breath hitched in admiration and I bit my lip to suppress a moan. It's impressive how she's so good at this. Shy on the streets, sexy in the sheets.

However, it was all too good to last, "Ali… I'm going to the movies after school." She pushed me away so she could breathe and speak properly, but I wasn't having any of this.

"Are you ditching me for a movie?" I asked, totally mad at her. It's hasn't happened before, Emily always makes time for me when it comes to doing the things we do together.

"I-I already b-bought the ticket a-and I promised the girls I-I'd be there." Emily stuttered, but I didn't know if she was out of breath because of our little makeout session or because she was afraid of me, probably the last option. It hurt, though… Knowing that she was still afraid of me even after all this time and all the things we do. I always try to be a better person for her unconsciously because I know that she's, like, that super special girl that only comes in your life once in a lifetime. However, some things never change.

"No, okay, you get to touch me, which 90% of the school wants to do but won't because I won't allow them to, and yet you decide to ditch me for a freaking movie? Goodbye day for you too, Emily!" I left her in the bathroom stall and slammed the door, clicking my heels loudly on the floor as I made my way back to class.

* * *

I thought that a nice coffee on Saturday would be a great thing to get me going after all this Star Wars craziness. Worst. Idea. Ever. There were a few clouds on the sky, but I didn't take an umbrella to the Brew because I was just going to get a coffee and leave. However, there was this huge line to get a drink (most of them were still wearing Star Wars costumes) and, by the time I finally got my coffee, it was already raining. Then, I decided to wait and drink up until the rain was gone because I hadn't brought an umbrella. It stopped raining as soon as I finished my coffee, so I decided it was finally time to leave.

However, it started to rain again when I was halfway home and the rain was stronger this time and I felt like the universe was punishing me for not being a Star Wars fan. And the universe punches me on the guts one more time with its irony as a car stops near me. Emily's car. The windows are rolled down to show her big puppy eyes, begging me to come in to not catch pneumonia. Okay, I have to agree this was a tempting offer, but what bothered me about Emily was that she was wearing a weird sweater. It was black, but there were strange gray lines drawing something on it that I couldn't recognize. Let me guess: Star Wars sweater? Either way, her eyes show so much concern and I can't really resist her and she pulls that face on me, so I decide to hop in.

"What are you doing outside in this rain?" She asked, her tone of voice unusually high for her.

I couldn't come up with a snide remark, so I settled for the truth this time, "I went out for coffee and left my umbrella at home. Worst mistake ever."

"I can see," Her eyes roam over my body for a moment as she appears to be bolder than usual today. I try to look unfazed at her checking me out, but I end up biting my lip in sheer appreciation. She caught the tension in the air and we both chuckled, "I can borrow you my sweater if you want." She offered.

"No way I'm wearing a Star Wars sweater. I've got a reputation to maintain." I playfully disdained.

"Come on, it's Darth Vader sweater!" Emily tried to argue, but it didn't really cut in as she realized I had no idea of who Darth Vader was, "He's, like, the most badass villain ever! You've got to earn the right to wear his sweater!"

"I don't give a fuck." I shrugged.

"Well, let's put it on this way then," She rearranged her train of thoughts, "You are going to catch pneumonia if you don't put on a jacket or something. My sweater, and the fact that it's a Star Wars one is completely incidental, is very warm. Now, would you rather lie on a hospital bed or wear it?"

"Hm," I put my hand under my chin and pretended to be thinking, "Pneumonia it is."

"I'm not kidding, Ali!" Emily squealed, "I don't want you to get sick!"

"Your pout is adorable!" I squeezed her cheek and she blushed, taking the chance to steal a kiss from her lips, "The answer is yes to your sweater."

"Hm, o-okay." She stuttered and gave me the sweater. I put it over my wet clothes and felt its warmth surrounding me, spreading heat through my body. Suddenly, I smelled something that resembled chlorine and I smiled, discreetly nuzzling my nose into Emily's sweater.

"Could you… Could you take me to your house instead?" I asked as I looked out of the window.

"I thought you were mad at me." She answered quietly and I chuckled. It's impossible to stay mad at her and her puppy eyes

"You saved me on a rainy day. I can't stay mad at you after that."

"Hm," Emily tapped the steering wheel, "We can go to my place if you want."

"Good. Then we can make out!" I teased.

"Ali!" She rolled her eyes.

I laughed, "Or we can do other things."

Surprisingly, she smirked, "Yeah, I could show you all the Star War movies you haven't watched!"

Oh, no, not that! Emily wasn't going to turn me into another mindless fan, "No, we're not doing that!"

"Well, you owe me one, Ali, so you better suck it up!"

"No, Emily, I'm not watching Star Wars!"

"If you watch it like a good girl you might get a reward later." Is Emily Fields actually flirting with me? Well, it doesn't happen that often, so I better watch this damned series and see if she's actually bluffing.

"Deal."

* * *

"So, should we do 1-2-3-4-5-6 or 4-5-6-1-2-3?" Emily was beaming like a little kid with a bunch of sweets in her hands.

"Wouldn't it be more logical to do it in the right order?" I asked. Really, who watches a series of movies beginning with movie number 4?

"No," She shook her head, "The first Star Wars movie ever to be recorded was movie number 4. Then, they did 5 and 6, know as the original trilogy with Luke, Leia, and Han as main characters. Then we had the new trilogy, movies 1, 2 and 3, with Anakin and Obi-Wan Kenobi as main characters."

I frowned in confusion, "Hm, we could watch it in any order you want."

"Movie 4 it is then!" She squealed and put the DVD in the player. Then, she went back to her bed and sat beside me, our arms barely brushing.

* * *

 **Movie 4:**

"Okay, is that guy with the funny voice in your sweater?" I asked when I first saw the guy with the black armor.

"Yup, that's Darth Vader. As I told you, you have to earn the right to wear his sweater."

"Doesn't he ever take off his armor?"

"You'll have to wait until the end of movie 3 to find out why. No spoilers!" She joked.

"Isn't that the last movie?"

"Yup." Okay, this is going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

 **Movie 5:**

"Oh, so that's Yoda! He's too small!" I pointed at that green little thing with white hair.

"He looks like Aria, doesn't he?"

I laughed, "That's true!" My eyes darted from the screen and found hers and I could see just how she was enjoying herself. I rested my head on her shoulder and she flinched a little. Then, she timidly put her arm around me and I snuggled further into her.

Emily was too lazy to move after movie 5 had finished. Instead, she caressed my scalp, making me have those weird goosebumps I always had when I was with her. However, the door suddenly burst open and we jumped apart from each other before her mother could see us.

"How's the movie marathon, girls?" Her mom asked.

"It's fine, Mrs. Fields!"

"Ali is loving Star Wars, mom!"

"Not quite, Em, not quite!" I replied and we both laughed until Mrs. Fields cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but lunch is ready!"

"Oh, really? I didn't realize so much time had passed!" I replied.

"That happens a lot when you're watching Star Wars." Emily smirked and I playfully punched her shoulder.

* * *

 **Movie 6:**

After lunch, we went straight back to Emily's room and she put on movie 6.

"Oh my God, Darth Vader killed Palpatine! Now that's an epic ending!" I didn't even realized that I was squealing.

Emily cleared her throat, "Told you Star Wars was good!"

I stopped what I was doing, going back to my old Alison DiLaurentis poise, "I mean, it's not that bad."

Emily just rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **Movie 1:**

"Do you know that kid?" Emily pointed at the little boy onscreen.

"What about him?"

"He's Darth Vader!"

"Oh no, that little boy can't be Darth Vader! He can't be!" I cried, "No spoilers, Emily!" I punched and she just laughed, curling against my chest.

"I'm gonna take a nap during that one," She said, "It's the most boring movie of the series." I put my arm around her once she was asleep because I was too much of a coward to do it while she was still awake.

* * *

 **Movie 2:**

I woke Emily for dinner and then we crawled back to our places on her bed. She put on movie 2 and I closed my eyes when Anakin lost his hand. And there was also that bitch, ops, Padmé.

"I hate Padmé." I snarled, "She shouldn't be marrying Anakin. He's a Jedi!"

"If you say so." Emily just shrugged and the I remembered her costume on Friday. She told me she was dressed as Anakin.

"You were Anakin on Friday!" I pointed out.

"So?"

"I don't wanna be your Padmé." I said before I could even think and then Emily looked at me in confusion.

"I… I didn't know we were a thing." Emily blushed.

I could say we weren't and that I was just speculating, but then I would hurt her so bad and I didn't want that. Her eyes were hopeful, begging almost, and I didn't know how to keep hiding anymore. It wasn't really going to change things between us, we were just going to put a name on it.

"We could be..." I offered. Emily bit her lip and looked away. She was blushing. "Or we could be Han Solo and Leia Skywalker!"

She laughed, "You wouldn't want to."

It was my time to get confused, "Why not? They looked great together!"

"You tell me after you watch movie 7," Emily smirked back, "Besides, Hanna and Spencer are Han and Leia!"

"Okay, so we can be a new badass couple in the movies." I mused. Come to think of it, it'd be awesome to have a lightsaber and fight alongside Emily with the powers of the Force.

"Ali, the Jedi wouldn't allow us to." Emily pointed out and, well, I can't really blame Padmé after that.

"Who says Master Yoda needs to know?" I teased and stole a kiss from her lips. Much to my amusement, she blushed.

"Hum… Let's watch movie 3." She slipped away from my hands before I could plant more kisses on her body.

* * *

 **Movie 3:**

"No, please, tell me Anakin is not going to kill those children!" I closed my eyes and hid my face on Emily's shoulder when I saw Anakin activate his lightsaber. When I first saw him as a kid, I deemed him unable to do something as cruel as murdering children. I guess a part of me was reluctant to accept that he was really Darth Vader. No, there must be a plot twist of some sort! Please, let Yoda, Obi Wan or anyone arrive and stop this carnage!

"I'm sorry, Ali," Emily murmured and held me close as I shivered with every sound of Anakin's lightsaber, "I can stop the movie if you want."

"No, it's okay. Just stay close." I nuzzled and wrapped my arms about her forearm and she just nodded as the movie continued. I watched in awe as Anakin and Obi-Wan fought on that lava field and gasped when Obi-Wan slashed his former Padawan (wait, did I just use a geek term?). Then, Palpatine saved him and put an armor on his burned body. Darth Vader was born and so were Luke and Leia.

"Finally, this marathon is over!" I stretched my arms and tilted my head to get some blood running through my sore muscles.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Emily smirked as she placed her DVD inside its box.

"Who told you I liked the movies?" I arched my brow.

"Every reaction you had," She sat on the edge of the bed and her smile was so pretty that I couldn't help but lean closer. I remembered our deal: if I watched all the Star Movies, she'd give me a reward and, though she hasn't specified what, I want her kisses. What better way to end a movie marathon than making out?

I crawled to her and whispered in her ear, "I've been a good girl, now I want my reward." I pushed away her black tresses to kiss the curve of her neck.

"Ali..." She tilted her head and leaned her forehead against mine, her thumb brushing my cheek softly.

"What?" I asked her. Maybe she was exhausted and didn't want to make out and wanted to just go to bed and rest. I'd respect that if it were the case because not everyone can live through a six-movie marathon, not matter how good they are.

Emily just shook her head, "It's nothing." I didn't even have the chance to argue as she pulled me by the neck and, suddenly, my lips were on hers.

* * *

"You're so beautiful." I declared as I kissed her breasts. Our chests were naked, our bodies were flushed and she looked adorable when she was moaning under me. I ached to continue and to finally have her, but I had to refrain my hormones. Thus, I slid my kisses up towards her neck, reaching a more neutral area.

"Ali," She pulled me by the hair and I faced her, "I don't want you to stop." My eyes widened in surprise and I inspected her face for signs that I'd forced things too far. However, all I could see was desire with a shade of anxiety in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" My hands were shaking so hard that I had to clutch the sheets so I wouldn't crumble on top of her. The thought of taking such a part of Emily made me ecstatic, but I had to make sure that it was what she wanted.

"Yes." She smiled softly, albeit nervously, and she cupped my cheeks, bringing me in for a slow kiss.

"Is this because I watched Star Wars with you?" I chuckled and she grinned, kissing my cheek and my neck.

"No," She cupped my breasts and pinched my nipples, making me moan at her her, "But the fact that you did shows me how much you care.

"I'll be gentle, I promise." I kissed her forehead and lowered my hand to the button of her jeans.

Emily kissed my cheek, "I trust you, Ali." She undid my jeans at the same time I undid hers as we got lost in the moment.

* * *

 **So... Do you want smut or not? Lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! By a round of applause, everybody decided on smut. So, here it is!**

* * *

I tugged her jeans and removed it from her body, unsheathing her toned legs. Then, I threw her left leg over my shoulder and began to explore the newfound skin of her thigh. Her flesh is so soft in my mouth that I can't help but nibble her, leaving purple bruises behind.

"Ali!" Emily moaned in pain and pleasure and her hands tangled in my hair.

I kissed her hipbone gingerly, "I'm sorry about the bruise. It's just..." I peppered kisses from her waist to her ribcage, teasing her nipple with my thumb, "You're so irresistible."

"Come here." She pulled me by the hair and kissed me. Her hands lowered my jeans, leaving us both in underwear. I rolled my hips against hers, making me pant on my mouth. God, she was so excited I could feel her over two layers of fabric.

"You're so wet," I whispered in a sultry tone and she blushed, much to my amusement.

"S-Sorry"

"Don't be ashamed," I cupped her red cheeks, making her look at me in the eye, "I love making you feel this way."

"Y-You do?!"

"Let me show you." I took her hand and slipped it past my underwear, letting her brush my most intimate part. Her eyes widened in surprise and I bit my lip when she traced my opening and wandered back to my clit, "See?" Emily hummed and she retrieved her hand to get rid of my underwear and I did the same for her. Finally, we were both laid bare for each other. Emily was blushing again and I realized that my cheeks were flushed too and I didn't know why. It's not that I was self-conscious about my body and, unfortunately, this wasn't my first time. But she made me feel desired when she looked at me like that and I want to be perfect for her.

"You're blushing too." Emily noticed and we chuckled, dissipating the tension into the air.

"You are very special to me, Em." I confessed, kissing her softly as I rolled our hips together and she hummed on my lips. I pulled away to take in the sight of her body and, hell, she was the sexiest thing that's ever walked on Earth. God, her broad shoulders, her toned stomach, her legs… I don't want to ever stop worshiping Emily Fields in my life, "You're so gorgeous." She smiled shyly and I kissed her jawline as I lowered my hand between her legs. I looked at her in the eye and began to rub her clit gently so I wouldn't hurt her.

"Oh!" She gasped. Emily is so breathtaking when she moans like this. I took her nipple in my mouth, stroking it with my tongue as I tried to wipe her anxiety away. It's her first time and I know it's hard. That's why I want her to be as relaxed as possible, "Alison!"

I nuzzled her face and whispered, "That's it, Emily. Feel me."

"Please!" She begged and that almost had me pumping my fingers into her in mindless desire and I repeated the mantra: it's her first time, treat her in the best way you can, do not hurt her. Then, my fingers slid to her open and I pressed against her barrier.

"Are you sure?" I asked, keeping my fingers still in case she wanted to stop.

"Yes," Emily grabbed my head and pulled me in for a confident kiss. Her tongue connected to mine and she transmitted to me all the courage and the trust that I needed for this act.

Carefully, I dipped one fingertip in. Emily tensed and I kissed her, giving her time to get used to me and relax. She hugged my body and I didn't move my hand until she nodded in approval. Then, she pulled me in for a kiss as I began to slowly move my finger inside her. God, she was so tight, so wet, so warm… That's obscene, Alison, keep your thoughts in check!

"Ali!" She moans in my ear and I almost lose it.

"D-Did I hurt you?" I asked in concern.

"No," She kissed my shoulder and nuzzled my neck, "It feels good."

I smiled in pride and moved my finger faster, curling my hand so I could press her clit with every move. Then, she trailed kisses up to my ear and whispered, "More, Ali!"

I slowed down my movements so I could dip another finger. She immediately flinched in pain and scratched my back. We looked at each other and I saw tears in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Em," I kissed her neck as she breathed hard as she tried to overcome the pain, "I know how it hurts."

"Kiss me," Emily begged. Our lips met in a soft, passionate kiss and I let Emily take the lead. Her tongue brushed my bottom lip and I deepened the kiss. A delicious shiver ran through my body when our tongues danced together in my mouth and I moaned. To my surprise, she moaned too and fumbled down my arm until she found my wrist. I thought she was going to pull me away, but, to my surprise, she pressed my hand deeper into her, "Please."

Then, I began to pump my fingers in and out slowly as I sucked her neck. I wanted to mark her and to give something she'd never forget. Besides, she tastes so good I can't actually control myself. God, I don't think there's actually something I hate about Emily Fields. She's perfect, even with her flaws.

"Fuck, Emily!" I ended up cussing because she feels amazing beneath my fingertips.

"Oh, Ali!" She threw her head back in pleasure and I increased my rhythm, watching in admiration as she panted, "Don't stop!"

I kissed her nose, curling my fingers as I tried to find her sweet spot. I'd read enough magazine articles to know where to find it, but it's harder when you're actually doing the deed. From what I've read and done to myself, I knew that it wasn't deep. Therefore, I focused on shallower thrusts and tried different angles until I found the right.

"Ali, there! Oh God!" Emily was so beautiful when she was saying my name. I don't think I'll ever grow used to that.

"Look at me, Em," I asked her and she cupped my face. Her cheeks were flushed and I couldn't help but grin at that sight. I pushed against her sweet spot one last time, "Come for me, Mermaid."

"Oh my… Alison!" She panted as she came, and the sight of her convulsing under me was so breathtaking that I could make her fall apart every day just to see the precious look in her face. Her eyes blown in pleasure, her mouth slightly parted, the rise and fall of her chest… I don't think I've ever been so entranced by someone. Is this what people call love?

I kissed her once she regained her breath. She pulled me closer and I complied, not wanting her to feel abandoned and used, "How was it?" I asked, quite nervous about my performance.

"You were perfect..." Emily retracted my fingers from her core and took them to her mouth, kissing the palm of my hand as she licked them clean deliberately, ""Like I knew you'd be."

"Em..." The sight of her tongue teasing my fingers made me think of her doing the same things in a most intimate place.

"You're everything I could ever want, Ali." She confessed to me and I genuinely smiled, hiding my red face into her chest.

"You too!"

"I'm sorry for your back, by the way." Only then I felt a weak sting on my back and I remembered that Emily clawed me while she was still adjusting. Not that I minded, actually.

"It's okay. You were in pain and I don't mind, really. I think it's kinda sexy." Emily chuckled at my response and pulled my chin.

"What about you? You didn't get anything tonight." She pointed out and it warmed my heart that she wanted to return the favor. Not that I'd actually require that from her. I'm sure that she'll take the lead once she's confident enough and I'll be happy to let her explore my body. Her touch, as inebriating as it already is, will be the death of me.

"It was all about you today," I assured her, "Can you hold me just like this?" Emily smiled and squeezed her arms around me. I may have found my new home.

* * *

By Monday, the Star Wars mania had already dissipated. People were mostly talking about the movie and I tried to block the chatter because I didn't want spoilers. Emily had promised to take me to the movies on Friday so I could watch the Episode VII and she made me swear that I wouldn't attempt to make out with her there. I complied, knowing that we'd find our way back to each other as soon as we were home.

"Okay, what is wrong with you, Ali?" Hanna asked once both Emily and I sat at our table. We were too radiant, I guess, "Why are you wearing a Darth Vader sweater?" Oh, there was that too! This sweater smells so good that I actually stole it from Emily's wardrobe. Not that she minded, though.

"I took her to the dark side with a Star Wars movie marathon," Emily smirked.

"How did you convince Ali to watch it in the first place?" Spencer raised her eyebrow.

"Em promised a big reward," I subtly winked at Emily and she blushed. Then, I rubbed my foot along her calf under the table, "And she can be pretty persuasive with her eyes."

"What reward? Pizza?" Hanna squealed.

"Yes, Hanna. Pizza." I lied and winked at Emily once again. This time, she winked back at me and we smiled in secrecy.


End file.
